Mohinder's Epic Search for Cough Drops
by The Hash Slinging Slasher
Summary: Mohinder has a cough, and he's all out of cough drops! Unfortunatly, his car breaks down, so he walks all the way to the store... and into almost every other character from Heroes!
1. AAAAHHHHHH!

Mohinder Suresh awoke to the sound of his digital alarm clock. Mohinder slammed his fist down on the off button, shattering the entire clock. Ignoring the pieces of clock on the floor, he got up, and trudged into his kitchen.

"That's the tenth clock this week," he muttered to himself. Stupid super-strength.

Mohinder's kitchen was a mess. There were dirty pots and pans in the sink, as well as a huge tower of plates precariously stacked on top of one another. The floor was filthy, as was basically every other thing in the kitchen. Mohinder entered and flipped the switch, and the light flickered to life. _If only I could get up that fast in the morning, _Mohinder thought vaguely, reaching into his cupboard.

He was pulling out a box of cereal, when it struck: A coughing fit! Mohinder coughed like he had never coughed before; wheezing, leaning over, and coughing loud thunderous coughs. When the ordeal was over, his mouth was so dry, it felt like it would crack into little pieces, fall off his face, and make the floor that much filthier. Mohinder ran to the sink, turned it on, and drank out of it fountain-style for a good thirty seconds. Mohinder's mouth was saved...for now...

After Mohinder had finished his breakfast- which had been full of violent coughing- he went to his medicine cabinet and opened it up. Inside were small boxes of Tylenol, Tums, Aspirin, emergency debuginization pills, and band-aids. He pushed these aside, seizing the bottle that held the cough drops. He popped off the lid, and turned it upside down. He was met with nothingness. Mohinder was out of cough drops. He slammed his palm against his forehead.

After putting on a jacket, Mohinder stepped out his front door. He was met with extremely loud music. The weird thing was that the music was coming from his own car and the lyrics seemed to be in Japanese. Mohinder ran to his car and saw none other than Hiro and Ando, head banging to the radio.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" Mohinder yelled over the music. But apparently not loud enough, as Hiro and Ando had not even noticed Mohinder was there.

"HELLO?!" Mohinder yelled. Despite his raised his voice, Hiro and Ando's only response was to temporarily stop head banging, and turn up the volume louder.

"HELLO?!?!?!?!" Mohinder yelled at the top of his voice. That combined with banging on the window finally triggered the Japanese duo's attention. Their response wasn't exactly ideal.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Hiro and Ando yelled. They hurriedly turned off the radio, yelled at each other in Japanese, and rolled down the window. Ando blasted Mohinder with red lightning, the overflow of power knocking him unconscious.

When Mohinder woke up, Hiro and Ando were gone. They had kindly left him some pain to remember them by. He silently swore to get them back as he opened his car door. Mohinder started his car, then turned on the radio without thinking: he was met with ear shatteringly loud Japanese rock. Mohinder quickly turned off the radio, but the car sputtered, and died. He tried several more times to start the car, but it just wouldn't go. But Mohinder needed those cough drops, so, after a short mental battle, he decided to walk. Little did he know how much of a mistake that was.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Hmm... I wonder what troubles await our dry mouthed friend? You better read the next chapter to find out! Please review so I'll know what you think. Whoops! I mean, _pretty please_ review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.


	2. You think I'm fat!

Mohinder Suresh had had a rough morning. He still had no idea why Hiro and Ando had been in his car, listening to Japanese rock. He still had his cough, he was still sore from Ando's lightning, and on top of that it looked like it was about to rain. Despite these circumstances, Mohinder trudged on to the drug-store.

Our cough-plagued friend had been walking for about five minutes, when he ran into a familiar face: Matt Parkman. His face lit up when he saw Mohinder. He was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and a brown jacket. _So much for fashion sense_, Mohinder thought. Luckily Matt didn't seem to be using his ability at the moment.

"Hey! Long time no see! How's it going?" Matt reached over to give Mohinder a hug, Mohinder politely backed up.

"Well, invent anything cool lately?" Matt asked jokingly.

"Actually, yes. I've been working on-" Mohinder noticed Matt's head was tilted sideways, in the act of mind reading.

"Umm...excuse me?" Mohinder tried to sound polite, but he couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Matt's expression suddenly turned to anger. "So, you think I'm fat, huh?"

"What? No, Matt I-"

"Oh, oh, and you think my power is worthless too, huh?" Matt questioned, still tilting his head.

"Matt! Please! You must be-"

"Oh, and my Mom's so dumb, it takes her an hour to watch a half hour show, huh, huh?" Matt said, walking closer to Mohinder.

" Matt! Come on, let's be reasonable!" Mohinder shouted, trying to get some sense into his friend.

"Oh ho ho! So now, my Mom is so fat, every time she steps on the scale, she's sees her phone number?" Matt's face was now just inches from Mohinder's.

"Matt, does that really sound like something I would think?!" Mohinder shouted, backing away from the mind reader.

"I don't know. I don't know." Matt said, the anger gone from his voice, he started walking away."I thought I knew you Mohinder...I thought I knew you." Matt's voice got smaller as the gap between him and Mohinder grew bigger.

Mohinder was- was- frankly Mohinder was weirded out. Mohinder definitely hadn't been thinking those thoughts. It must have been someone close to him, but as he looked all around all his eyes met were a streetlamp, a garbage can, hmm...a snickering garbage can...Mohinder went to investigate. He opened up the garbage can, and he saw none other than his old buddy Sylar.

"You killed my father!"

"Uh... oh, look at the time," said Sylar. And with that, he flew off to prank his fellow villain, Adam Monroe.

Thus, Mohinder's vow of revenge was left unfulfilled. Again. And he still had a cough, and no cough drops.

It began to rain.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AN: Yay! Second chapter! Pretty please review! I got tons of hits last time, yet, sadly, not many reviews...You can fix that! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. EVER. NEVER.**

**AN2: Ha! Okay, I was flipping the channels yesterday, and guess what I saw? ANGELA PETRELLI!!! On the show FRIENDS. I mean, how weird is that? *cough* Hey, maybe Angela could be the next person Mohinder runs into....*cough*...heh... heh..a second AN...I'm so smart, heh heh...**


	3. You fail, Mohinder

Mohinder was wet. He had walked for five minutes in the rain before finding a covered bus stop to wait under, and by that time he was soaked. Soaked and sulking. He had missed yet another great opportunity to get revenge on Sylar, the man who had murdered his father. Also, the old lady next to him was really giving him the creeps.

After waiting under the cover of the bus stop for awhile in silence, Mohinder decided to talk to the old lady next to him.

"So, where-"

"am I headed? I've been waiting for you, Mohinder." The old lady turned around. Mohinder almost ran away right then and there. It was Angela Petrelli.

"AAHHH...I mean, h-how are you doing, Mrs. Petrelli?"

"More importantly, how are _you_ doing with that cough of yours, Mohinder?" Angela asked sweetly, like the nice grandmother she certainly wasn't.

Mohinder almost asked how she knew about his cough, but then remembered she was precognitive.

"I'm doing alright..."

"You fail, Mohinder."

"What? What do I fail? What am I-"

"Your epic search for cough drops. You won't find them where you're going."

"Epic search? W-what are you talking about? I am certainly not on an 'epic search'."

"You die, Mohinder."

"I die? How? I'm just going to the drugstore!"

"You're going to get hit by a semi-truck."

"A semi-truck?" Now Mohinder was scared.

"Twice."

"Twice?"

"You get hit by a semi truck twice, Mohinder." Angela's expression was unchanging.

"Angela, how can I avoid this?" Mohinder was really freaking now. He couldn't die; he had research to finish!

"Go to Walmart, Mohinder."

"Walmart? Well, they do have a drugstore..."

"It is the only way you can save yourself."

So, Mohinder set off in the direction of Walmart.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**One really long, coughy trip to Walmart later...**

Yes! Mohinder had made it to Walmart! Sweet, sweet victory! He charged in through the automatic doors, and ran over to the Pharmacy.

Panting, Mohinder made his request.

"I'd like some cough drops please."

The tall man at the counter, obviously bored, pointed off into the distance. Mohinder followed his finger...to the medicine aisle! Mohinder took off again.

He reached the medicine aisle. He scanned the medicine aisle. He double checked the medicine aisle. He ran back and forth across the medicine aisle looking like an idiot, yet there were no cough drops to be found.

Through his tears, Mohinder realized, there was no semi-truck. There was never a semi-truck. He had been cruelly manipulated. Manipulated like every other person Angela had ever met. Manipulated to do what Angela wanted. He dropped to his knees, throwing his hands in the air.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

An employee approached him. "Do you need any help finding anything?"

As Mohinder ran out of the store, he knew that somewhere, Angela Petrelli was laughing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** Yay! **H**ope you liked this chapte**R**, even thou**G**h it was a little short. Please review. (Hint to who's in next chapter! Hint to who's in next chapter!)

**Disclaimer:** Well, last time I checked, I was not the owner of Heroes.


	4. Secret Agent Man

**AN: **I changed my penname. I am now** The Hash Slinging Slasher.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Mohinder was depressed. He had been so close to his cough drops- so, so close- only to find out that he had been manipulated by Angela. It was a cruel world that he lived in. So, so cruel.

Mohinder was walking by a McDonalds. He could practically smell those salty, crispy, french fries. Mmm, french fries sounded good right now...

BOOM! BOOM! Two huge explosions came from the inside of the McDonalds. A man in horn-rimmed glasses ran out; Noah Bennet! Noah dived behind a car parked on the side of the road just as a hail of bullets came out of the restaurant after him. Then, from out of nowhere, Noah pulled out a enormous bazooka. He propped it up on the top of the small car and fired. The rocket went through the blown out window, and into the McDonalds. BOOM! A third explosion. A man walked out of the restaurant...a ninja!

The ninja sprinted forward with inhuman speed. HRG pulled out a pistol and fired off a shot, but the ninja didn't fall. For a second Mohinder thought that the ninja was giving HRG the peace sign- two fingers up. But he looked closer and realized that the ninja had caught the bullet in between his fingers. HRG was somehow still unfazed.

"We meet again," HRG said, slowly advancing upon his opponent.

"This time will be different from the last, Bennet. I have studied all of your ways, your attacks, your moves; I know how to defeat you, _HRG_," said the ninja. Mohinder watched in silence.

"You truly have turned to the dark-side." HRG pulled a small object out of his pocket. He pushed a button on the side, and a sword of green energy erupted forth. The ninja took off his mask.

"_Adam_."

"You old fool! Who else could have survived that blast but me?" Adam mocked.

"Who are you calling old?" HRG force-leaped forward. Adam drew his red lightsaber.

The two clashed with a terrible noise. Adam seemed to have the upper hand- then Noah- then Adam- then Noah again... Mohinder was in a state of shock. He wasn't going to get his fries...

"Foolish mortal! You cannot defeat me!" Adam shouted.

"I've done it before!" HRG gritted his teeth. Red and green lightsabers joined in a deadlock.

"Yaaaagh!" Adam lashed out, kicking HRG in the stomach and sending him flying back into the car. HRG sprang back up. He force-lifted the car and flung it towards Adam. Adam was crushed under the weight.

"Ha ha ha! I can regenerate, you bloody idiot!"

"Regenerate from this," the secret agent Jedi warrior said. HRG pulled out a radio and made a call. Twelve army helicopters came out of nowhere. They all directed their guns towards Adam, and opened fire.

"Umm... Noah?" Mohinder spoke for the first time.

"Shut up, Mohinder. I'm busy." The helicopters had apparently used all their ammo, because they all flew away. Noah force lifted the car back to the side of the road. Adam Monroe was nowhere to be seen for a moment. Then a black motorcycle came roaring down the street. Noah pulled _another_ weapon from his belt, this time a grappling gun. He fired it at the motorcycle, latching on to rear license plate.

"You can't escape me, Adam!" Noah yelled as he was dragged along behind the motorcycle. The sounds of their skirmish were lost in the distance. Then, without obvious reason or warning, the entire McDonalds exploded with the loudest noise Mohinder had ever heard.

Rats. No french fries, and still no cough drops.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**AN:** WOO HOO! GO JEDI!! Yeah, this was probably my crackiest chapter yet... and REVIEW. Please. Pretty please.


	5. Worst Case Scenario

As you can imagine, Mohinder was feeling a little down. He wasn't even close to the drugstore, but it felt like he had been walking for ages. He couldn't go on. He simply couldn't go on. Then, like lightning, an idea struck Mohinder's brain. Cabs. He could just hail a cab, and ride to the drugstore! Why hadn't he thought of this before? Mohinder stepped to the edge of the sidewalk, whistled, and held out his hand. Within moments, a cab was there.

Mohinder sat down in the cab. This immediately triggered a flashback of when he had first met Peter.He was in the middle of this flashback when the inside of the cab lit up with odd lights, and a small tune started to play.

"Welcome to the Cash Cab!" The driver had turned around in his seat and smiled at Mohinder.

"The what?" Mohinder looked like a deer in the headlights.

The driver chuckled. "The Cash Cab! So, where are you headed?"

"To the drugstore..." Mohinder was still in a state of disbelief.

"And I'm going to the doctor. Isn't this exciting Mohinder?!" Mohinder looked behind him. There in the backseat, was Elle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Mohinder didn't think the situation could get any worse.

"So that's twelve blocks away." The driver paid no attention to Mohinder.

"What is this?" Mohinder looked like he was in the house of horror at some amusement park. Elle didn't seem to notice.

"We're in the Cash Cab, silly! It's a TV game show where you answer questions to win moolah, but if you get three questions wrong, you get kicked out!"

Now Mohinder understood. He had to get out of this cab. He tried the door, but it was locked. He looked for the way to open it, but found none. He didn't want to rip the door off the car, but...

"You're probably not going to be able to rip the door off the car, Mohinder," Elle said.

"Why not?" Mohinder was desperate to get out; he was wasting precious time...

"Because the Haitian is right in front of you. Duh!"

Mohinder looked at the seat that is commonly referred to as 'shotgun'. And there, staring at him through the rear view mirror, was none other than the Haitian. Mohinder was now in what is commonly referred to as 'worst case scenario'.

The driver/game show host had began to drive. "First question. What is the common gene called when put under eningscopic amounts of pressurous light?"

_Wow_. Mohinder thought. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all, I mean... everybody knows that when that happens the common gene is called-_

"Cookies!" Elle shouted, giggling as Mohinder turned around to look at her.

"Is that your final answer?" The driver/game show host asked.

_Yes, a second chance._"N-"

"Yes!" Elle shrieked.

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect." A loud buzzer sounded. "That's one strike. Oh, but it looks like we've reached a red light! That means it's time for the Red Light Challenge!

Elle bounced up and down in her seat. "Yippee!"

The driver continued talking. "Okay, name six characters from NBC's hit show, Heroes."

Mohinder knew he couldn't mess this up. "Peter, Matt, Sylar, Angela, Hiro, and-

"Me!" Elle shouted, raising her arms.

"I'm sorry, there is no character named 'me' on Heroes." A loud buzzer sounded. "Okay, that's two strikes, so if you miss this one, you're out." The driver paused for effect. "Okay, what is x, if y divided by c is greater than q by exactly fifty nine point eighteen percent?"

Mohinder expected for Elle to shout something out, but instead she leaned over to Mohinder and whispered,

"We should use one of our life-lines."

"We have life-lines?"

"Of course! We can phone-a-friend, or shout-out on the street."

Mohinder looked out his window, looking for a genius to shout out to. And there, sitting on a bench, was Micah.

"Elle! Elle! Micah is right outside! We can ask him!" Mohinder turned around, smiling for the first time since he had stepped in this cursed cab. The smile was gone almost as soon as it had come.

Elle was talking on her phone, using one of their precious lifelines. "Yeah? Uh huh, okay. Thanks!"

"Who was that?"

"Sylar. He says the answer is eight. He also wants to know how that cough of yours is."

"Elle, we are going to ask Micah, not Sylar." Mohinder had to take matters into his own hands. He rolled down the window.

"Micah!" Mohinder looked at the bench where Micah had been sitting, it was empty.

"The answer is eight," Elle said, just as Mohinder had pulled his head back inside the cab.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, that is incorrect." The buzzer sounded. "I'm going to have to ask you to get out."

Mohinder sighed as the door opened automatically, letting him, Elle, and the Haitian out.

"That was soooo fun!" Elle shouted, eyes widening.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome how we got all the questions wrong, then got kicked out." Mohinder said, rolling his eyes.

"Sheesh, lighten up man." Elle walked away. Mohinder turned to look at the Haitian. He was met with a very, very, very scary stare.

Mohinder woke up. Huh, strange... he didn't remember being in his driveway...how did he get here? He remembered doing something... looking for something...

Mohinder coughed. Oh yeah, that's right...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Cash Cab, or Heroes.

**Author's Note:** This chapter was very fun to write, and would you know it, It's almost a thousand words! I didn't expect it to turn out this long, but, you know, whatever. Now, you should probably go and **review. REVIEW. **


	6. Fired

_Cough.. .cough... cough... Wheeze! Cough, cough, cough... wheeze! _ Mohinder sounded like he was going to die. He, as scientist, knew that it was highly unlikely to die of a cough, even a_ really_ bad cough. But Mohinder didn't like taking his chances. He needed cough drops. He needed cough drops bad.

Mohinder hadn't even left his drive-way. After realizing that the Haitian had taken him all the way back to square one by dumping him back at his house, he was pretty depressed. Also, contemplating death doesn't leave you in a cheery mood.

"Hey, Mohinder!" Apparently, Elle had not been contemplating death. "Yeah, so you know how I told you I was going to the doctor? Turns out that guy was a total quack."

Mohinder was about to reply, when he realized something.

"Elle, how do you know where my house is?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"No."

"Oh... well, anyway, I got a super-secret secret."

Mohinder sighed. "Is it how on earth you know where my house is?"

Elle looked at him like he was crazy. "What? No, my secret is way more super-secret than that."

"Then you really shouldn't tell me, should you?"

"No. I shouldn't."

Mohinder started to walk away, but Elle followed.

"So....Mohinder...do you wanna know what my super-secret secret is?"

"No."

"I bet you do..."

"I don't."

"I bet you do..."

"I don't."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"For reals?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I've never met someone who could resist the ultimate power of the suuuuper-secret secret." Elle paused. "I told Sylar, and Matt, and Hiro, and Ando, and Arthur, and Danko, and Nathan, and Claire, and HRG, and Angela, and Maya, and Jessica, and Niki, and DL, and Future Hiro, and Peter, and-"

"OKAY. I get it. So, what is it?" Mohinder asked.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"But you told Sylar, and Matt, and Hiro, and Ando, and Arthur, and-"

"That's different."

"What do you mean?"

"_They_ were in the premiere of season four."

"What? But Arthur, DL, Nicky, Jessica, Maya, and Future Hiro weren't in the premiere!"

"Yes, they were."

"Wait a minute, _you_ weren't even in the premiere!"

"I was there in spirit."

"Oh, and I suppose Arthur, DL, Nicky, Jessica, Maya, and Future Hiro were there in spirit too?"

"No."

"What? But-"

"They were really in the episode."

"No, they weren't!"

"You just weren't watching closely enough."

"I don't have time for this." Mohinder brushed by Elle, and ran right into his boss.

"Apparently you don't have time for work either!"

"What?"

"You didn't show up when we were shooting, so I had to write you out of the premiere!" Mohinder's boss shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"I was going to be in this season?" Mohinder hadn't heard from anybody all summer, so he had really just assumed that he wasn't going to be in Volume 5.

"Of course you were going to be in this season! You were going to fight Sylar, and join a band, and-"

"But nobody even contacted me! I had no idea!"

"Nobody contacted you? _Nobody contacted you?_ I called you at least a hundred times!" Mohinder's boss's face was steadily getting redder and redder; it looked like his head was going to pop.

"Maybe you have my number wrong. Let me see your cell phone." Grumbling, Mohinder's boss reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell-phone, and handed it to Mohinder.

Elle leaned over to see the phone. "Got any sweet games on that baby?" But nobody was paying attention to Elle.

Mohinder looked up from the phone. "This isn't my number! This is Hiro's number!"

Elle leaned over to get a look at the phone again. "No, that's Future Hiro's number."

"What?" Mohinder was being plunged into a deeper and deeper state of confusion.

"Yeah, you'd think that they would have the same number, but they don't."

"Mohinder... your number or not, there is really no excuse for this. You're fired."

"Fired? But-"

Mohinder's words were lost to the wind, Mohinder's boss had already started walking away.

Elle had pulled a bag of M'M's from her pocket, and began to eat them.

Through a mouthful of M'M's Elle managed to say, " Wa ca will cret wore a aa."

Mohinder turned to look at her. "What did you say?"

Elle swallowed. "You could still get your job back."

"How?"

"Time travel."

"Elle!" Mohinder laughed. "You're a genius! Just call Hiro, ask him to take-"

"Good idea. HIIIIIIROOOO!!!"

"I meant with your phone..." But to Mohinder's disbelief, Hiro appeared between him and Elle almost immediately.

Hiro saluted. "Master of Time and Space reporting for duty!"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note:** Just so you know, Mohinder will be in this season as a guest star, so don't panic. Oh, and this chapter un-officially starts **Mohinder, Elle, and Hiro's Epic Search for Mohinder's Job.** And another thing, **REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.


	7. The SS Kaito Nakamura

"So, Hiro, we need you to take us to the period in time where Mohinder lost his job, so we can make it so he doesn't lose his job." Elle said, as Hiro nodded vigorously.

"And when was that?" Hiro asked.

Elle rolled up her sleeve to look at her watch. "Eh, I'd say about two minutes ago."

"Okay," and with that, Hiro disappeared. Without Elle and Mohinder.

"Hiro! NO!" Mohinder fell to his knees. "My one chance to get my job back! Why?! Why?!"

"Mohinder! I was just getting my sidekick Ando!" Hiro had returned.

" Hiro?! Where are we? Why am I here?" A very confused Ando looked around in bewilderment.

"We're going on an epic search Ando!" Hiro raised his arms in excitement.

"No... Future Hiro is still following us from the _last_ Epic Search we went on. Remember how bad that was?" Ando grabbed Hiro's shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"This time will be different! Just watch!" Hiro then reached out, grabbed Elle and Mohinder, and vanished into thin air.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"NO! We've been tracking those two for months! This is hopeless!" Peter yelled. Well... almost Peter. The only difference was a long scare running diagonally across his face.

"Hmm..." Hiro paced back and forth across the sidewalk. Well...almost Hiro. The only differences were a goatie, and a much more serious face.

"Let's give it up. We have no idea where they went, we'll never find them." Future Peter said.

"Hmm... where would a younger me go in a situation like this..." Future Hiro stopped pacing. "I know where they went.."

"Where?"

"Waffles." Future Hiro drew his sword.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"This is not _where_ I lost my job...and it might not evenbe _when_ I lost my job..." Mohinder groaned, looking at their surroundings. They had ended up on a large, luxury cruise-liner.

Elle and Hiro were at the drink stand, ordering up some shakes. Mohinder turned to Ando.

"Does this happen often?"

"Does what happen often?"

"Hiro missing his destination by a couple thousand miles?"

Ando sighed. "Well-"

"Hello, how has your stay been so far? Can I get you anything to eat? Drink?" A young man with short, dark hair had approached them. His employee name tag reflected the sun directly into Mohinder's eyes.

Mohinder blinked and waved his hands across his face."Um, no thanks. We're not really hungry." Mohinder began to walk away.

The employee cut in front of him. "Oh, but surely you must want something. People don't just go on Epic Searches for nothing."

Mohinder stared incredulously. "How did you know I was-"

"Oh, it's common knowledge here on the ship."

Mohinder looked around. "And what ship is this?"

"The S.S. Kaito Nakamura."

Ando's jaw dropped. "You mean Hiro's dad owns a cruise ship? I knew he was rich, but-"

Hiro was suddenly at Ando's side. "The S.S Kaito Nakamura? So, do I get food and drink for free?"

"No. You do not." The cold voice of Kaito Nakamura.

"Dad? Why didn't you tell me we had a cruise ship?" Hiro tried to hug his Dad, but the employee held him back.

"Because if I told you, it would have only distracted you from your quest." Kaito said solemnly.

"Do you have any cough drops?!" Mohinder blurted out. He just couldn't restrain himself from asking.

"Yes." Kaito reached into his suit, and pulled out a single, bright red cough drop.

"Can I have it?" Mohinder's eyes widened. He instinctively reached out for the drop.

"No."

"B-but, why not?" Mohinder reached out further, and Kaito had to return the cough drop to his suit pocket.

"Because there are bigger problems that must be resolved first."

"Like what?" Besides his job, Mohinder couldn't think of any other problems in the universe.

"Currently, Good and Evil are fiercely battling for power."

"Good and Evil are always battling for power! What's so important about that?" Mohinder could actually smell the artificial fruit flavoring of his beloved cough drop.

"Good and Evil are battling so fiercely, that the time space continuum is collapsing." Kaito's face remained straight.

"That's not even possible! You can't - just - just - that doesn't even-" Mohinder was cut off by Kaito raised hand.

"Do you know what the real goal of the company was Mohinder?"

"Uh..."

"It was to keep Adam and Noah Bennet from ever making contact with each other. We knew that if there was ever that much awesomeness in one place, it would be a disaster."

"What? That's impossible. So your saying that space and time are collapsing due to too much awesomeness?" Mohinder asked.

"Yes. Hiro, take this." Kaito put a glowing green medal around Hiro's neck.

Hiro gasped. "What is this, Father?"

"It is something that the company created as a backup plan in case Noah and Adam ever _did_ meet. It draws the user to the area of highest awesomeness concentration on earth. It will allow you to teleport to where Adam and Noah are, so you four can stop them from fighting."

"Okay. Let's go!" Hiro reached out and put his hands on the shoulders of Ando and Elle, then slammed his forehead against Mohinder's.

"Ow! Hiro, you could've just-" Hiro disappeared.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"This is pointless, Hiro. We should just go back to our time period."

"... I should've been here ... this is definitely where I would've gone when I was young..."

Future Peter sighed. "Come on. He could be anywhere on earth. He could be any _when_ on earth."

"Any when?"

"You know what I'm saying!" The building across the street crumpled, and fell to the ground.

"Peter!"

"Sorry..." Peter grumbled. The building rebuilt itself.

"Thanks. But you must remember to-" Future Hiro stopped in his tracks. He pointed behind Future Peter.

"We are here to stop you, Noah and Adam!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Author's Note: **Sorry I didn't update for like, ever. I hope I made up for it by making this chapter extra awesome! And pretty please **review!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes.


	8. The Courtroom of Time and Space

"Uh oh..." Mohinder stared at Future Peter and Future Hiro.

"But Hiro's dad said the medal would take us to Noah and Adam!" Ando whined.

A small light bulb appeared over Elle's head. "No, he said that it would take us to the place that had the highest concentration of awesomeness ."

Hiro gasped. "Your right! All these waffles must have thrown off the medal!"

Elle laughed. "Silly Pikachu, it's not the waffles. It's Future Peter and Future you!" She pointed to Future Peter and Future Hiro.

"AAAAAAHHH!!! Ando, we gotta leave right now!"

"No. Hiro, we should find out what they want."

"Are you crazy? They're just mad at us because we're in the show more than they are!"

Future Hiro and Future Peter turned to each other, and nodded. Then, something very strange happened. It seemed as though space itself began to swirl, as if they were all in a giant blender. Colors, sound, everything swirled into a strange mix. Then the swirl switched direction, and began to put everything back where it had been.

When the swirling stopped, they were all in a large courtroom.

"Where are we?" Elle asked, speaking to no one in particular.

"You are in the Courtroom of Time and Space." The voice came from Future Hiro, who was sitting in a chair that was fifty feet up from the floor.

Mohinder looked up at him. "Can you take me home? I didn't actually do anything. It was just Hiro and Ando."

"No. I may need you as a witness."

Hiro sniffled. "It was an accident..."

"But I didn't see the crime! How can I be a witness?"

"SILENCE!!" Future Peter shouted. He was on the same level as the accused, dressed up like a security guard.

"I call Sylar to the stand." Future Hiro said.

"Sylar isn't here..." Ando looked around nervously.

"That does not matter. This is the Courtroom of Time and Space. I can call on anybody...ever, as a witness to testify against you," and just as Future Hiro had finished speaking, Sylar appeared on a chair that was about half as high as Future Hiro's.

"Whoa! Whoa! Future Hiro? Future Peter? What is going on here? Where am I? What's-"

"Sylar. Is it true that Hiro Nakamura stabbed you at Kirby Plaza?"

"Um...yes."

"Would you say he is a danger to society?"

Sylar smiled. "He is a danger to all of Time and Space, your honor."

"Thank you." Future Hiro waved his hand, and Sylar disappeared.

"But Sylar is a villain! It doesn't count if you stab a villain!" Hiro pleaded.

"I call Isaac Mendez to the stand."

After several seconds of silence, Isaac Mendez appeared where Sylar had been moments earlier.

"Yeah. Kinda figured it was gonna be today...ask away." Isaac Mendez said calmly.

"Is it true that Hiro Nakamura pestered you with annoying phone calls?"

"Yes, I suppose..."

"Would you say he is a danger to society?"

"No..."

"Would you say he is danger to you?"

"No..."

Future Hiro sighed. He waved his hand, and the future painter vanished.

"Hah! Take that mean future me!"

"That is one against you, and one for you. This will be the deciding witness. I call Lyle Bennet to the stand."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Shorter than usual, yes. But, I just had to end the chapter there to build suspense. So now what you should do is **REVIEW** with criticism, praise, etc. I would especially like to know if you thought this chapter was too short, or maybe even too long.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Heroes.


	9. Your greatgreatgrandpa, Vooshka

"Where am I? What is this? Claire!! What have you done to me?!"

"Lyle Bennet, is it true that because Hiro Nakamura saved your sister, she got to go to college, therefore, the money that would have been spent on buying you a new car was spent on her college classes?"

"What is this?! Where am-"

Future Peter flew over, and slapped Lyle. Future Hiro repeated his question.

"Uh... yes?" Lyle answered hesitantly.

"Thank you." Future Hiro waved his hand, and Lyle vanished. "Hiro. That was the deciding witness. You will now go to the Jail of Time and Space."

Alarm bells, red flags, and loud horns went off inside of Mohinder's cranium. Without Hiro, he couldn't get his job back...

Mohinder cleared his throat. "Excuse me, your Honor?"

Future Hiro looked down at Mohinder. "What?"

"Maybe there's something we could do to make up for Hiro's crime. Something that we could get you, or whatever."

Future Hiro paused. "No. We cannot grant Hiro a pardon. His crimes are simply too terrible."

Future Peter laughed. "Hey, Hiro, what if we made them captured the King. Then we could give Hiro a pardon."

Future Hiro looked grave. "The King... I had not thought about him in a long time."

Elle jumped in the air. "Yippee! We're going to catch the King!"

"We could not send them after the King. They would all die, and then we would mess up the Time Space Continuum even more." Future Hiro said.

"What are you talking about? We can catch him! We catch Kings in our sleep!" Elle shouted up to Future Hiro, punching the air to show how ready up she was.

Future Peter smiled. "Oh, come on Future Hiro. Let's give it a shot."

"Fine."

"WOO!!" Elle leaped in the air.

"On one condition. I pick someone to help them."

Mohinder was beginning to rethink his decision. "Who's going to help us?"

"Your great-great-grandpa, Vooshka." A smile began to form on Future Hiro's face.

"My what?" Mohinder did not know that he had a Great-Great-Grandpa Vooshka.

Future Hiro waved his hand, and a man appeared. The man was tall, with tan skin. He wore a red military uniform, decorated with many badges. He had a large turban on his head, and a long saber on his hip. His bushy eyebrows and thick mustache dominated his face. He did not seem at all surprised at the fact that he had just appeared in a massive courtroom.

"Captain Vooshka. I am in need of your assistance again ." Future Hiro said.

"What's the problem Nakamura? Can't seem to keep the Space Time Continuum in check, can you?" The captain's thick mustache quivered when he spoke.

"Actually, the Space Time Continuum is totally fine." Future Hiro lied.

"What's the problem then?"

"My past self has gotten himself into some trouble." Future Hiro pointed to Hiro. Vooshka turned, and Hiro cowered under his stern gaze.

"So, in exchange for a pardon, we are giving him a chance to capture the King." Future Hiro explained.

"The King, eh? My old foe... so you want me to help them?"

"Yes."

"What are we standing around for then?" Vooshka said gruffly. "Send us on our way!"

Ando raised his hand. "I don't know if I actually want to go on this search... do you think you could drop me off at my apartment?"

"No." Future Hiro said. Then the courtroom began to swirl out of focus, slowly changing into a different scene.

When the swirling had ended, they found themselves in a wide open plain. They stood in silence. Then, something occurred to Mohinder.

"Captain Vooshka?"

"What? What is it?"

"What is the King the king of?"

An eerie howl resounded from the plains, and Vooshka's expression darkened. "He is the King of the Ghost Sheep Riders."

s-h-e-e-p-s-h-e-e-p-s-h-e-e-p-s-h-e-e-p-s-h-e-e-p-s-h-e-e-p-s-h-e-e-p-s-h-e-e-p-s-h-e-e-p-s-h-e-e-p

**Author's Note:** Yeah, that's right. King of the Ghost Sheep Riders. Yeah, that's right, Vooshka is derived from booshka, the Scandinavian word for _thunder woman_. But _he_'s Indian. And in fact, I think Great-Great-Grandpa Vooshka would really appreciate it if you **REVIEWED.**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Heroes.


	10. The King of the Ghost Sheep Riders

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing.

"Are you guys excited for chapter ten?" Elle asked.

"What?" Mohinder asked back.

Elle shocked him. "I wasn't talking to _you_; I was talking to-"

"Shhh!" Captain Vooshka put his finger to his lips. "Listen."

A ghostly howl came from the distance, like a wolf calling to the moon. But scary.

"It's them." Vooshka drew his saber, tensed and ready.

"Sheep don't howl," Ando said skeptically.

"Ghost Sheep do." Vooshka kept his eyes trained on the horizon.

"Hey, it could be the Ghost Sheep _Riders_ that are howling, not the actual sheep," Elle pointed out.

Mohinder sighed. "It doesn't matter. Hiro, just stop time, catch the King, and then I can get my job back and finally get some cough drops." He coughed.

Elle raised a finger. "Don't forget about stopping Adam and Noah from fighting, and saving the time/space continuum."

"Yeah, that too. So anyway, Hiro. Freeze time."

Hiro squinted his eyes and opened them again. The howling continued, and it was getting louder.

Ando cocked his head. "Hiro, the Ghost Sheep Riders are still there."

"They don't stop! They must be immune to time freezes!"

Captain Vooshka scowled. "Of course. Ghosts are not supposed to be in this time anyway, and they do not exist as we do."

Mohinder paled. "How are we going to catch the King then?"

"They have arrive," Vooshka said, pointing with his saber and not answering his great- great- nephew's question.

The Ghost Sheep Riders were a fearsome sight. The Sheep were double the size of regular sheep and had vicious fangs. The Riders themselves were equally intimidating, brandishing a variety of weapons: scimitars, tazers, AK-47s, flintlock muskets, bazookas, Swiss army knives, crossbows, et cetera. The Sheep and their Riders appeared to be made out of mist.

"Vooshka. My old friend." The Ghost Sheep Riders parted, making way for the speaker. He [the speaker] had a ghostly crown on his head, and his Sheep was even bigger than the others. He had a short beard and messy hair. It was Samson Gray.

Hiro's jaw dropped unattractively. "Lionel Luthor!"

Samson shook his head. "No, on this show I'm Sylar's dad."

Elle whipped out her cellphone and thumbs flew across the keyboard. "Sylar's not gonna believe this..."

"We have come to capture you," Vooshka said. "Surrender yourself now, and no one gets hurt."

"Oh, _someone_'s going to get hurt."

The Riders charged. Elle and Ando blasted them with red and blue lightning, but it did nothing. One Rider made a beeline towards Hiro, and the time traveler drew his sword. Hiro slashed at the phantom, but his blade passed straight through. The Rider pulled out an oversized mallet and smashed Hiro over the head.

Mohinder ducked and dodged, ghostly bullets whizzing past his head. Then he thought, _How did I go from walking to the drugstore to this?_

Vooshka and Samson were locked in fierce combat. Steel flashed in the sun and a loud CLANG rang out every time their blades met.

Suddenly, Mohinder felt Elle right next to him. "Mohinder!" she yelled over the sounds of battle. "I know what we need!"

"What?"

"Some Boss Laundry!"

"_What?!_"

Elle grabbed Mohinder and pulled him over to Hiro, who was lying on the ground. She slapped him. "Wake up!"

Hiro blinked several times, then pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Elle gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, Hiro, we need some Boss Laundry."

Hiro's eyes lit up. "Good idea!" He touched one foot to Elle's foot, his other foot to Mohinder foot, and grabbed Ando's (who was bravely attempted to fend off the Riders) ankle. Hiro squinted his eyes, and they disappeared.

When they arrived at their destination, it was Mohinder's jaw's turn to drop. "What the..."

b - o - s - s - l - a - u - n - d - r - y - b - o - s - s - l - a - u - n - d - r - y - b - o -s -s - l - a - u - n - d - r - y

**Guest Editor's Note: **Hey, this is Sakura Katana, guest editing and posting for my little brother, The Hash Slinging Slasher. He had too much homework to use the computer, but he really wanted to post tonight, so I did him a favor. Bwahaha.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. All I know about the whole Boss Laundry thing is... something I can't tell you. (^^) **Please review** with praise, criticism, suggestions, and just that general feedback stuff. I know The Slasher would really appreciate it.


	11. Boss Laundry

The building in front of Mohinder was of epic proportions. As tall as a skyscraper, and as wide as a shopping mall. Directly in front of Mohinder, a neon sign flashed _Boss Laundry_.

"Yeah! Once we have some boss laundry, we'll be able to lay waste to those Ghost Sheep Riders." Elle said.

Mohinder coughed loudly.

Elle put her index fingers on either side of Mohinder's mouth, and turned them up, contorting his face into a smile."Oh, cheer up Mohinder. Once we get the King, Future Hiro and Future Peter will leave, and we can stop Noah and Adam from fighting, and then we can get your job back, and then we can get you some cough drops."

"Hey! What brings you guys to my store?" Said a brilliantly beaming man in a red tie and a dark suit. Nathan Petrelli.

"Oh, we need some boss laundry so we can beat the Ghost Sheep Riders." Elle told Nathan plainly.

Nathan cocked an eyebrow. "Mmhmm. Elle, have you been taking the medication that I gave you?"

Elle laughed. "Of course I have, silly! And it tastes _sooo_ good."

Nathan cocked his eyebrow up another notch. "Okay... would you guys like the Grand Tour, or do you want to get straight down to business?"

Mohinder coughed. "Well, we're kind of in a hurry, so we should-"

"Grand Tour! Grand Tour!" Elle cried, jumping up and down.

"Grand Tour it is."

* * *

The inside of _Boss Laundry_ was just like a shopping mall, except all there was to buy was suits, ties, slacks, shmancy shoes, and gold watches.

"And over here is one of the newest departments, we built it about four months ago. We're planning-" Nathan droned on and on. Everybody had lost interest after about five minutes.

Finally, someone spoke up.

"Excuse me," Hiro poked Nathan on the shoulder. "Flying man? We are getting bored."

Everybody else nodded in agreement.

Nathan chuckled. "A bit too long? We get that a lot. Well, time to get down to business."

With a little help from Nathan, they each picked out a suit and tie. They were about to leave, when Elle remembered something very important.

"Guys! We're missing something!"

Ando stopped admiring himself , and turned around. "What?"

"Sunglasses!"

Soon, they each had a pair of sunglasses.

Elle nodded her head. "Much better."

Hiro seemed puzzled. "But, it's the middle of winter. We don't need sunglasses."

"Exactly."

* * *

As Nathan waved them off, Hiro made sure he was touching everybody. He squinted his eyes... and nothing happened.

"Hiro?" Ando asked.

Hiro squinted harder.

"Hiro?" Ando repeated his question.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mohinder spotted something. It was a small, red headed girl, sitting on a bench. But that's not what was significant. What was significant was what she had in her hand. A glowing, gleaming, glorious, cough drop.

"HIRO! STOP! STOP!" Mohinder pulled his hand out of Hiro's. "DO NOT GO ANYWHERE!"

Hiro's whole face shook with concentration, as he tried to disappear.

Mohinder started to run back, but then he remembered the cough drop. He started to run towards the cough drop, but then paused.

_If I get the cough drop, I could be stranded here, and I'm not even sure where here is. But, if I don't get the cough drop , I might never get one again..._

But just before he could make a decision, Mohinder coughed. Not just some regular cough, oh no. It was a cough that came all the way from the bottom of his throat, and exploded out through his mouth, sending Mohinder to the ground.

When he got up, Hiro, Elle, and Ando were gone. He turned towards the little girl with the cough drop. Then, to his horror, the little girl began to change. She grew in both height and length, and she looked as though she was in pain. Her clothes changed, her face changed, her arms and legs changed, until finally, instead of a little red headed girl on the bench, there was man with dark brown hair, a black jacket, a half-beard, and a smirk. Someone who Mohinder knew as the man who had murdered his father.

Sylar laughed. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

It-was-Sylar-It-was-Sylar-It-was-Sylar-It-was-Sylar-It-was-Sylar-It-was-Sylar-It-was-Sylar-It-was-Sylar

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the super late update. I was busy playing with my Christmas toys. Anyway, please **review** with criticism, praise, comments, etc. And Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Heroes, or any of the characters from Heroes.


	12. Sit Down and Settle Your Differences

"You murdered my father!" Mohinder shouted.

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Here we go again... can't we put that behind us?"

Mohinder was aghast. "_Put it behind us_? I hardly believe-"

"That's it! I've had enough!" Peter said, suddenly between the two. "You guys are going to sit down and settle your differences like civilized people!"

Sylar sat down on the ground, and Mohinder reluctantly followed.

"Now, Mohinder, what is it that you don't like about Sylar?"

"Peter, I would think that you of all people would know exactly why-"

"Ah! Ah!" Peter raised his hand. "You didn't answer the question."

Mohinder shook his head. This was insane. But, he was never going to get his cough drop by chatting with Sylar, so, he might as well hurry up and get it over with.

"I don't like Sylar because he murdered my father." Mohinder said, as if he was a young Indian school boy reciting a rule he had just broken.

"And that's it?" asked Peter, eyebrows raised.

"Well, he also tried to kill my daughter Molly, and he-"

"Okay. That's a good start. Now, Sylar, what is it that you don't like about Mohinder?"

Sylar shrugged. "Nothing. I've always wanted to be friends ,but he's just never been able to get past the whole father murdering ordeal."

Peter turned to Mohinder. "Why can't you forgive Sylar?"

"Well, for starters, I find forgiving somebody that is not sorry a very hard thing to do."

Sylar, apparently, was extremely offended by this comment.

"Not sorry? I am _deeply_ sorry."

Peter turned back to Mohinder. "Well?"

Mohinder, not impressed by the apology, replied, "Well what?"

"Well, are you going to accept his apology or not/"

Mohinder was about to say, _No, I will not,, because he is obviously not sorry, and he kills people every day, so why should this be any different?_ But he didn't. He didn't because he coughed, and that cough reminded him that he had more important things to do. So, instead he said,

"Yes, I accept your apology."

Peter laughed. "Alright you two, hug it out."

Mohinder stood up, and began to back away, but Sylar caught him in a great big super special Sylar the serial killer hug.

When Sylar finally released his grasp, Peter said,

"My work here is done," and he began to walk away.

Mohinder ran and caught up with him. "Hey! How did you get here?"

"I teleported."

"Do you think that you could take me somewhere?"

"Well... I was going to go get a haircut over at _Boss Cuts_, but I guess that can wait. Where do you need me to take you?"

That's when Mohinder realized that he really had no idea where he had been. That meant that he couldn't go back and help fight the Ghost Sheep Riders. That meant-

"I need you to take me to the drugstore, I have this-" he coughed, "cough."

"Sure. No problem."

Mohinder couldn't believe it. He was really going to get his cough drop.

"Mohinder! Where have you been?" said Hiro, who had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Peter, hurry!" Mohinder hissed.

Hiro disappeared , then reappeared at Mohinder's side. He placed a hand on Mohinder's left shoulder.

Peter laid a hand on Mohinder's right shoulder.

Both squinted, both vanished, both took Mohinder with them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ooh, suspenseful! Are you in suspense? I thought so. Please _**REVIEW**_ with criticism, praise, and comments. I would especially like to know if you like the chapters short (like this one) or longer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes or any of the Heroes characters.


	13. The Magical Green Amulet

Now, judging by how Mohinder's luck has been so far, you probably already know exactly who Mohinder ended up with. Hiro.

Mohinder sank to his knees, waiting for a Ghost Sheep Rider to shoot him, or shank him, or commit some other act of violence in his personal space. But, to his great astonishment, nothing happened.

Hiro, Ando, and Elle stared at him for several seconds, until Elle poked him lightly on the forehead.

"Mohinder, they're gone."

He stood up, and looked around. "What? How-"

"Vooshka," Ando said gravely.

"It was not pretty," Hiro said, and he got a far off look in his eye. After several minutes of silence, he said, "But now, we must return to the Courtroom of Time and Space!"

Mohinder, who had by now gotten over the initial shock of being perfectly alive, was now thinking over just exactly what Future Hiro had said to them. Something about how they had to-

But before Mohinder could finish this thought, Hiro had connected himself to all of them and teleported.

Hiro looked up the tall, dark podium, and met the gaze of his future self. "We have completed the task."

"No you haven't."

Mohinder slammed his forehead with his palm. Future Hiro had _really_ said-

"I told you to _capture _the King of the Ghost Sheep Riders."

Hiro's face scrunched up in frustration. "It's not our fault! Vooshka killed him! You sent us a bad guide!" Hiro pointed at Future Hiro accusingly.

Future Hiro did not like being pointed at. He glared down from his raised podium. Hiro, all signs of courage lost, hid behind Ando.

"The King of the Ghost Sheep Riders cannot be killed. He's already dead."

"Well, he's gone," Elle said, hands on her hips, "What did you want with him anyway?"

"He owes me a very large sum of money."

"_What_?" the group asked in uncanny unison.

"A lot of money."

"How much money?" Ando asked.

"Three and a half million dollars."

"P-shaw! I could make that much money in five seconds," said Elle.

Future Hiro raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Why you don't you pay off his debt for him then?"

Before the part of the group who still had common sense could speak up, Elle shouted, "Deal!" And the room began to swirl out of focus. Soon, they were back at the diner. Future Hiro and Future Peter were no-where to be seen.

"Now look what you did!" said Ando," "How are we supposed to come up with three and a half million dollars?"

"I could ask my dad for a loan..." Hiro said weakly.

"Now wait just on second," Mohinder coughed violently, "We need to get our priorities straightened out. Stopping the Time Space Continuum from collapsing should come before paying off a ghost's debt."

"No it shouldn't!" exclaimed Hiro, "Future Hiro will kill me if we don't!"

"But we'll all die if the Time Space Continuum collapses," Mohinder pointed out wisely.

Hiro, being the Master of Time and Space, could understand something like that. He took out the glowing green amulet that his dad had given him, and put it around his neck. Then, after a split second of intense squinting, the group vanished.

Curiously enough, the waiter who had been on shift at the time, later wrote a book entitled _The Mysterious Disappearing Man: A True Story of Super-Humans._ He sent the book to a respected publishing company, and they fell in love with the story. They purchased the paper that the book would be printed on from Primetech Paper Company. The book was never published.

When they reappeared, they were temporarily dazzled by the bright sunlight. They were in a small town, with narrow streets and tall, slender buildings. What appeared to me a small mountain pierced the sky a little ways off. Gondolas climbed their way up impossibly thin cables to the peak, and slid back down again.

"Where are we?" asked Elle.

"It doesn't matter. We found them," Mohinder said, pointing up to one of the gondolas. It was rocking violently, and the occasional dent would randomly appear on the top of the car.

"Hiro, freeze time so we can separate them!" said Ando.

Hiro did not respond. He stood still for several seconds, sniffed; then took off down the street.

"Hiro!" Ando started to run after him, but was grabbed by Mohinder

"We don't need him, "said Mohinder, who had become frustrated with the constant plot change, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this chapter lacked content and action, but it was kind of an awkwardly placed plot transition chapter. So, I'll try to update soon._** REVIEW**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes.


	14. Currency Problems

"Twenty Euro's for a ticket, ma'am," said the gum-chewing, rather obnoxious ticket salesman.

"_Euros?_ What? Can't you just use money like regular people?" Elle asked. Standing in line for ten minutes had made her angry. Very angry.

Mohinder slammed his palm against his forehead. Of course! He should've known that they wouldn't take dollars or yen. Mohinder looked up at the gondola Noah and Adam were in. They probably hadn't even paid for their ticket...

"I'm sorry ma'am," said the very obviously not sorry ticket salesman, smacking his gum loudly.

"Listen, buddy, we really need to get through-" Elle started.

"And _we_ really need to keep the line moving, so if you would please step aside," he made a shooing motion with his hands.

Elle stuck out her thumb and index fingers, as if she was a kid playing guns. She closed one eye for aim, then pushed down her thumbs, sending two bright blue lightning bolts at the surprised salesman. He shook violently, then fell to the ground in a smoking heap. Elle reached into the ticket booth, and pulled out three tickets.

"Well, I suppose that's one way to do it," said Mohinder. They began walking towards the station. Elle made sure that there was nobody else in line.

Elle snapped her fingers at the car-operator. "Come on. Get us a gondola."

"All the cars at this station are gone right now, but if you-"

Elle (who was getting very tired of these sorts of people) gave the unfortunate worker a two-handed blast of lightning.

"Elle! Who's going to work the gondola now?" Ando asked.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to now," Elle hopped over the booth, and stared at the control panel for several seconds. She pulled a lever, pushed a button, zapped something, and soon a bright red gondola car was in the station. Mohinder and Ando quickly boarded.

"Elle, take us up so we're even with Noah and Adam," said Mohinder as the door shut automatically.

She nodded, too involved with the controls to reply verbally. Slowly, they began to rise off the ground, and out of the station. They quickly gained altitude, and the town shrunk beneath them.

There were two padded benches in the gondola, and the walls were made primarily of glass to allow maximum view of the town below. If they been in the car for slightly less epic reasons, the trip would've been an enjoyable one instead of a nerve-racking one.

Ando pointed out the window. Another car was on the cable next to them. Noah and Adam were fighting savagely inside.

Mohinder stared for several seconds, then remembered his super-strength. He kicked the window of their car, and it shattered. Cold air flooded in, temporarily taking his breath away.

Ando extended his arms, and red energy shot from his fingertips, breaking the windows of Adam and Noah's car. Ando took several steps back, then ran forward and leaped out the window into the other gondola.

After a long pause in which Mohinder had many visions of the strange variety of people that would attend his funeral, he did the same.

Noah, armed with a crowbar, was attempting to push Adam out of the shattered widow, and Adam, armed with his samurai sword, was trying to decapitate Noah. Both of them had to occasionally dodge Ando's red lightning, which he was shooting at them from the corner of the car.

Mohinder, in a moment of sheer terror, took a step backwards and nearly fell out of the car. He grabbed at the wall, and somehow managed to pull himself back up.

Mohinder, never a man for violence, said, "Noah! You and Adam have to stop fighting! You're-"

"Mohinder, can't you see I'm busy right now? Tell me about your science-project later," Noah said, as he ducked to avoid Adam's blade.

"This isn't about that! This is about-"

"Hello, this is our captain Elle, speaking," said a scratchy, radio-sounding voice, "And it's time for some Gibraltar fun facts!"

_So that's where we are,_ thought Mohinder.

"Gibraltar has a population of twenty-eight thousand, seven-hundred ninety-six, which surprisingly, is also-"

Ando stepped forward, and tried to send a wide wave of red energy towards Noah and Adam, but he succeeded only in hitting Mohinder, who collapsed unceremoniously. Noah reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a large, square, black pistol. He threw his crowbar at Ando, and it hit his forehead with a surprisingly loud thud. Training his gun on Adam, he fired off three rounds. They hit Adam soundly in the chest, and, staring down at the three large holes in his body, he tumbled backwards out of the car to the ground below, leaving Noah alone with Ando and Mohinder.

The ground below, however, was not in the least bit empty. In fact, by a strange coincidence, the ground below was currently occupied by Hiro Naukamura.

Hiro was on the ground below because there was also an ice-cream truck on the ground below. He had run off from the group because his trained nose had picked up its scent, much like a wild dog picks up the scent of a gazelle on the savanna. The wild dog, however, does not have to deal with currency problems.

"But yen is better anyway!" Hiro pleaded.

The ice-cream man was a large, bearded man, who was not moved in the slightest by Hiro's dilemma.

"Listen, if you don't have euro's, just go away."

"But you don't understand! I-"

Adam hit the ground with a loud thud. As he slowly got to his feet, Hiro could hear bones snapping back into place, and tissues and organs re-growing- which was not a pleasant noise.

The ice-cream man ran away in terror, which is really what Hiro should've done as well. Instead, Hiro stared at Adam, completely dumbstruck.

Adam blinked his eyes several times, looked around, dusted some dirt of his very blood-stained shirt, then looked at Hiro. His expression changed to one of pure anger. "CAAAARRRP!!!"

Hiro tore off down the street, Adam in hot pursuit.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, action returns to the story! I will tell you now that I actually know how this story is going to end. I have planned out the rest of the story (to a certain extent) and its going to be awesome. But, every time you _**REVIEW**_, the story gets 16% more awesome.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Heroes or any of the Heroes characters.


	15. Nine Hundred and Four Years of Wisdom

Hiro tore blindly down the narrow streets, turning in and out of various alleyways. Adam had drawn his samurai sword, and was closing in fast. Finally, Hiro hit a dead end.

"Payback time, carp," said Adam in his awesome British accent.

Hiro, remembering his own sword, unsheathed it and held it out in front of him.

"Stop, villain," Hiro said, attempting to keep the fear out of his voice, "I don't want to fight you!"

Adam laughed the cold, hard laugh of someone who had been shot and killed far too many times. He lunged forward. Hiro disappeared.

"Come back and fight you coward!" Adam shouted, slashing randomly with his sword. Then, suddenly, he found that he was inside of a coffin surrounded by fluffy white padding.

"CAARRPP!"

Hiro pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled triumphantly. "And this time I will bury you somewhere colder. Like Russia."

Suddenly, Adam's tone changed. "Whoa, whoa, you don't want to do that, Hiro."

"Why not? You're a villain."

There was a short pause, then, "I'm nine hundred and four years old! Think of all the wisdom and advice I could give you!"

Hiro sat down on a nearby bench and pondered this offer. IN the coffin, Adam couldn't do any harm, and if a situation came up, they could threaten to bury him unless he gave them "wisdom and advice".

Hiro nodded. "Okay."

He picked up Adam's coffin, and began to drag it down the street noisily. This attracted many strange looks, accusations, and 911 calls, but Adam reassured everyone that he was still alive, and that it really wasn't what it looked like.

Back in the gondola, Elle was guiding the car back down the cable.

Mohinder stirred, blinked, then opened his eyes. "Noah? Where's Adam?"

"He'll be back," said Noah, staring intensely at the ground below.

"Well, you really shouldn't go after him," said Mohinder.

"Why is that?" Noah turned around, and Mohinder flinched.

"Because when you and Adam come in contact with each other, your awesomeness puts the Time Space Continuum in peril."

"The Time Space Continuum has been in peril before. It can deal."

"But, you see, if the Time Space Continuum ever did collapse, then-"

If possible, Noah was now staring more intensely then before. "I don't think you really know why me and Adam are fighting. Maybe one day you'll understand, Mohinder." Then, without warning, he leaped out of the broken window.

Several minutes later, they returned to the station. Mohinder woke up Ando, and Elle skipped over to them.

"SO," Elle said happily, "What's next?"

"Well, thanks to you, we owe Future Hiro three and a half million dollars," said Mohinder.

Elle frowned. "Oh yeah... I forgot about that..."

Before Mohinder could burst forth in anger and rage, they heard a loud scraping noise, as if somebody was dragging a wooden coffin across the sidewalk. Surprisingly, it was Hiro dragging a coffin across the sidewalk.

"Look what I got!" Hiro said proudly, slamming Adam's coffin down with a loud BOOM.

"Ow! Careful, mate," said Adam, his voice muffled.

Mohinder gaped at the wooden box. "Adam?"

Even though no one could see him, Adam rolled his eyes. "No, this is the other guy with the British accent who Hiro frequently traps in coffins. Honestly Mohinder, I thought you were one of the brighter ones."

"Hiro, I think you should go bury him somewhere," said Ando, looking at the coffin skeptically.

Hiro wagged his finger as if scolding a naughty child. "Nope. We have a deal."

"Hiro, what could Adam possibly give us from inside of that coffin?" asked Mohinder, who had still not yet learned that in parodies it's best to go with the flow.

Adam answered. "Nine hundred and four years worth of knowledge and wisdom!"

Mohinder shook his head, but said no more.

"Alright Adam, here's our first problem that you need to solve with your knowledge and wisdom," said Elle, sitting down on the coffin, "What's the fastest way to get three and a half million dollars?"

"Oh, c'mon, that's an easy one. You could rob a bank-preferably a French one, rig the lottery, find a lost Egyptian tomb-"

"Yeah!"

An unseen surprised expression came upon Adam's face."Really? I thought for sure you'd want to rig the lottery-"

Mohinder chose this time to insert some logic into the conversation. "Wouldn't it be easier to rob a bank? I mean, with all of our combined powers... and there's probably even a bank right around here that we could-"

"No, no," interrupted Elle, "That wouldn't be very fun."

"Fun? This isn't supposed to be fun! This is about, or, was originally about-" he coughed several times, "getting me a-" he collapsed into a fit of savage coughing.

"Calm down there Mohinder," said Adam, "there's no reason this can't be fun."

Mohinder walked over to a nearby bench, sat down, and cried.

"To Egypt!" Hiro declared, and so, to Egypt they went.

**Author's Note: **Yeah... really slow update... I, um, tripped down the stairs...Anyway, I hope you guys will like the edition of a new main character (that's right, Adam ain't just guest starring!), because he'll be around for awhile, meaning, until he suffocates-oh wait, he can't!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes.


	16. Lolli

**Author's Note: **Now, this chapter is going to be a little (meaning, incredibly) cracky, but overall this story arc is going to be pretty plot orientated. I actually planned it out beforehand people, that's a big step for me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes.

From the second they arrived in Egypt, they realized that it was very hot, and very bright. It was as if someone had moved the sun too close to the Earth, and then turned it up a few degrees.

"Alright, time to find a lost tomb," Elle said cheerfully.

"Where are we going to find a lost tomb?" asked Ando, which was fair, because there was nothing but dunes in all directions.

"Let's ask Adam," Mohinder said sarcastically, "I bet he knows the way."

"As a matter of fact, I do know the way, Mohinder," said Adam, "We just go in the opposite directions from the sun to find civilization, and then we just ask some locals."

Mohinder rolled his eyes. "And your sure about that?"

"Of course. You see mate, around here it gets pretty hot, so people tend to live as far away from the sun as possible."

And so, for lack of a better idea, they headed off in the opposite direction from the sun.

After several hours of trudging through what seemed like endless miles of sand, the group arrived at a largish town that primarily consisted of vendors sitting in patches of shade produce by open tents. In the distance, large buildings could be seen.

Hiro, who had dragged Adam's coffin the entire way, collapsed onto the ground.

"Hiro!" Ando ran to his side.

Hiro stretched out his arms, grasping at the sand. "Need... water..."

"Oh, c'mon, that was nothin'! When I was young, I could sprint across the entire Kalahari!" said Adam.

Elle kicked the coffin.

"Ow! Who did that?"

"You're mom," said Elle, as her and Ando began to drag Hiro into the village.

"Oh, aren't you just a riot," Adam replied, sounding rather hurt.

Mohinder, being the only one left who wasn't helping or in a coffin, picked up the front of Adam's prison and followed after Elle, Hiro, and Ando.

Eventually, they made it to the other side of town, where they found a well. Ando drew some water, and dumped it on Hiro.

Hiro gasped and sputtered to life, then shouted, "Four hundred and eleven thousand, six-hundred and forty two!"

Ando grabbed Hiro by the shoulders. "Hiro, are you okay?"

Hiro stood up, then pushed his glasses up his nose. "Yes. I am fine now."

Elle sighed. "Finally. It's time to get back to the original point of this mission."

"You would be the expert on that, wouldn't you?" growled Mohinder.

Suddenly, twelve very large, menacing Arabian men came out from behind a tent brandishing a variety of knives and curved swords.

The largest and most menacing one pointed at Hiro. He yelled something in Arabic, and they all charged towards him.

Hiro, after realizing that they had been pointing at him, turned and ran off down the street. The group of men followed yelling angrily.

"Wow. That was unexpected." said Elle.

"We have to help him!" Ando said urgently.

"What's happening? What was that noise?" asked Adam.

"Hiro just got chased off by a bunch of thugs!" said Ando, pointing down the road(which was highly ineffective, because Adam couldn't see him).

"Ah, he can handle it. He is the Master of Time and Space after all," said Adam, "Anyway, let's ask around and see if anyone knows where any tomb-sites are."

And so, they wandered around, asking people if they knew of any tombs that held gold and jewels. After thirty five unsuccessful attempts, they found an incredibly old woman.

"Hey, do you know of any tomb-sites around here?" Elle asked half-heartedly, expecting the answer to be that she was a foolish stereotyping American tourist.

The old woman's eyes were so wrinkled that they appeared to be closed, and a strange necklace made of hieroglyphics hung around her neck. Her voice was thin and raspy.

"Fortune telling five dollar."

"We don't want a fortune telling. We just want to know-" started Mohinder.

The old woman nodded. "I heard what you said. So I gave you an answer. Fortune telling five dollar."

Reluctantly, Mohinder handed her a five dollar bill, which, to the group's astonishment, she stuffed into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes opened wide.

"Mohinder Suresh, many perils lay ahead of you."

"Yes, I have already deduced that from my current situation. Wait, how do you know-"

"And nothing is what it seems."

"Nothing?" Elle asked, her eyes now as wide as the old woman's.

"Nothing."

Elle cocked her head to one side and put her hand on her hip. "You sure? Because, everything seems pretty real around here if you ask me. Except for that shark over there, it's probably not real, because, I mean, everyone knows that sharks don't come in that shade of pink."

The woman ignored Elle and continued. "And, if you give an offering to the well, you will find what you seek."

"To the well!" came the muffled cry of Adam.

When they reached the well, they circled around it and stood around awkwardly.

"So... who's got an offering?" asked Elle.

Ando pointed at Mohinder. "Mohinder, your watch."

Mohinder's hand shot instinctively to his watch. "This was given to me by my grandfather. who obtained it from King Saud the Seventh as a reward for saving him from an assassin.

Elle rolled her eyes. "Oh, I bet. Adam, you got anything?"

"Nope."

Elle rolled her eyes again, then let out an exasperated sigh. "It's always me who's gotta do this stuff, isn't it?" She pulled a lollipop out of her pocket and tossed it into the well.

As soon as the lollipop touched the dark water, a sound suspiciously like that of Jerusalem Bells ringing and Roman Cavalry Choirs singing began to emanate from the well. Then, a beam of brilliant white light blasted forth, and the group shielded their eyes. After a good ten seconds of this, the well returned to its original state.

Mohinder buried his face in his hands. "I knew this wouldn't work... we should've-"

Elle gasped, and Ando stared in shock. They both pointed above the well, and Mohinder, unnerved by the silence, looked up.

Adam rattled his coffin door. "Hey, why am I hearing Jerusalem Bells and Roman Cavalry Choirs? What the heck are you guys doing?"

There, hovering above the well, was a Elle's lollipop. It's fluffy white wings beat softly, and it's peaceful expression seemed to cause the whole town to quiet down a bit.

"I am Lolli, your guide and guardian."


End file.
